


One day I slept alone

by Chocolate25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Become someone else, Depression, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Or is it ?, Suicide, To rebuild yourself from scratch, Tony Stark feels and thoughts, Unrequited Love, When everyone is against you, new identity, new life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Un jour, alors que Tony Stark prenait son café, il s'était simplement fait la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'il façonnerait par lui même et qui ne serait pas la création des autres.Un jour, devant cette même tasse de café, il avait admis qu'il aurait aimé être lui-même, sans artifice ni sourire plastiques.Tony Stark.Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?À moins que...STONY
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Une simple question de choix

Le brun jeta un regard absent vers le café tournoyant dans la tasse Stark Industries.

Sa main vint se glisser paresseusement dans ses cheveux bruns noircis.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres suite à l'irrémédiable pensée aboutissant à la réflexion dans laquelle il s'était plongé pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Une réflexion lui inspirant une seule idée et qui, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le rendait en accord complet avec lui-même.

Tony savait ce qu'il avait à faire et savait que ce serait mieux pour tous.

Il avait été quelqu'un de profondément égoïste.

Tony le savait, pertinemment.

Il avait créé des armes qui avaient détruites des vies entières sans pour autant s'en tenir responsable, ni même s'en soucier. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde attendait de lui ?

Puis quand sa petite vie tranquille avait été mise en danger il avait changé. Quand il s'était cru mourir, qu'il avait été torturé pour construire un de ses engins de guerre massive destiné à sauver mais utilisé pour tuer, il avait compris. Il avait compris. Et il avait regretté. Mais ce n'était que lorsque Yinsen était mort devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et qu'il avait vu toutes ces personnes tuées avec ses propres créations qu'il avait pleinement pris conscience de l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il avait créé et de ses mains tâchées du sang de tellement de vies innocentes.  
De tout ce qu'il avait détruit.

À cet instant il avait compris toute la véracité des paroles qui lui avait glissés Yinsen dans la grotte, il y a de cela quelques années: lui qui possédait tout n'avait rien.

Alors, comme Yinsen le lui avait sommé, il avait essayé de devenir meilleur. De devenir quelqu'un d'autre que le connard que tous voyaient en lui.

C'était vrai qu'il n'était rien de plus que ça à cette époque, un pantin sans véritable désir qui s'oubliait en sombrant dans la décadence, façonné par les autres malgré la soit-disant liberté qu'il exhibait au monde entier. Et plus que tout il avait essayé de toute ses forces d'être quelqu'un d'autre que celui que l'on surnommait le Marchand de Mort.

Mais malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à tenter de réparer ses erreurs il avait gardé ce titre, malgré tous ses efforts personne ne parvenait à oublier.

Personne ne parviendrait jamais à oublier.

Tony était et serait sans doute à jamais un meurtrier et toutes ses bonnes actions ne pourraient jamais lui apporter une quelconque rédemption.

Tony était destiné à être et à rester le Marchand de Mort.

Tony croyait ne plus pouvoir avoir plus mal que ça.

Puis il y avait eu lui.

Lui et ses cheveux trop blonds, lui et ses yeux trop bleus, lui et son sourire trop lumineux, lui et sa morale irréprochable, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la partialité et à l'égalité, lui et sa trop grande compassion, lui et ses mœurs d'un temps révolu, lui et sa foutue détermination, lui et sa trop grande bonté d'âme qui le faisait se sentir comme une merde, lui qui était juste.. Trop. Trop pour Tony.

Lui qui venait d'une autre époque, lui qui aimait les femmes.

Lui qu'il ne parvenait tout de même pas à oublier, lui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Tony avait tenté d'ignorer ses sentiments, de se voiler la face, avait repris son train de vie décadent et ses journées composée d'excès mais c'était peine perdue, son nom était gravé au fer rouge en son cœur. Tony, qui avait si ardemment souhaité aimer se retrouvait piégé à son propre jeu, il aimait et s'en mordait les doigts.

Et bordel que ça faisait mal, d'aimer !

Il n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse autant souffrir par amour, il s'était cru au dessus de ça et avait été douloureusement ramené à la réalité.

Et il souffrait, Tony souffrait en silence.

Pour l'oublier il s'était replongé dans l'alcool jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, en tentant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses œillades réprobatrices lorsqu'il le voyait. Pour l'oublier lui il en était venu à s'oublier lui-même.

De toute manière y-avait-il encore un lui-même ?

Tony n'en était pas si sûr, il avait porté tellement de temps un masque qu'il ne savait même plus comment l'enlever pour retrouver le vrai Tony, si "vrai Tony" il y avait; il avait sûrement juste voulu s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, et en devenant Iron Man, en sauvant toutes ces personnes, en protégeant le monde.. il s'était cru devenir ce quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien. Mais il s'était trompé. Encore.

Tony ne pourrait jamais être quelqu'un d'autre que celui que tous voyaient en lui, il avait cru pouvoir être un héros mais ce n'étais qu'une chimère. Il aurait dû écouter son père lorsqu'il lui répétait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de quiconque et surtout pas de lui, il avait raison.

Il ne serait jamais à sa hauteur.

Il avait essayé toute sa vie mais devais le réaliser, il ne serait jamais qui il avait voulu être.

Alors il ne lui restait qu'une solution pour tenter d'oublier.

Un dernier échappatoire.

Elle serait profitable à tout le monde, beaucoup soupireront de soulagement de se délester d'un fardeau comme lui, il espérait malgré tout, égoïstement, que certains le regretterait, comme Pepper ou Bruce, son ex petite-amie ainsi que son science bro, mais même eux ne pourraient sans doute pas s'empêcher d'être soulagés.

Seul Jarvis ne se sentirait pas ainsi, mais uniquement car il ne le pourrait pas.

Il espérait qu'il lui manquerait un peu. Rien qu'un peu, mais sa décision était prise, s'il était un fardeau pour tous alors il allait les en délester.

Tony contempla encore un instant la tasse remplie puis se leva, abandonnant là le café depuis longtemps refroidi.

Il prit la direction de sa chambre en ignorant les regards surpris des quelques Avengers qu'il croisa, errant sans but apparents dans les couloirs.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plus habitués à le voir déprimer qu'à afficher cet air tranquille. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien, se contenant de se demander silencieusement ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Bruce osa lui poser la question mais le génie se contenta de lui répondre qu'il verrait bien.

Et douce ironie quand tu nous tiens un des seule qu'il ne croisa pas fut celui qu'il souhaitait le plus voir, il était parti en mission depuis plusieurs jours déjà pour le compte du SHIELD.

Tony se détestait pour ça mais sa tête blonde lui manquait affreusement, rien que penser à lui lui serait le cœur, pourtant.. c'était tout de même mieux ainsi.

L'ingénieur passa la journée à voler dans son armure, suivant le vol des oiseaux à travers les cieux azurs du monde entier et en admirant les paysages variés défilant sous lui, passant par la suite la nuit à contempler les étoiles ainsi que la lune brillant d'un éclat argenté aveuglant dans l'obscurité, il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il voulait juste regarder toutes ces petites choses du monde qu'il avait ignoré avant de partir.

Lorsque Tony rentra finalement à la tour il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans l'immense bâtisse, alors il se prit un verre de bourbon, s'installa dans son atelier et commença à foutre en l'air toutes ses armures, les unes après les autres, elle coûtaient des millions et alors ? Cela lui déchirait déjà suffisamment le cœur comme cela pour penser au prix, elles le protégeaient et étaient devenues une partie de lui.. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elles tombent aux mains du SHIELD et savait que JARVIS ne donneraient jamais les plans à quiconque et que jamais ne parviendrait à le 'craquer', il était devenu une intelligence autonome et même sans lui il continuera d'évoluer à travers le temps, il se sentait fier, au moins il laisserais quelque chose d'utile et de durable pour les Avengers, JARVIS était comme le fils qu'il n'avait eu, comme un enfant il l'avait créé puis l'avait regardé évoluer, découvrir le monde et désormais il semblait plus intelligent qu'artificiel, il lui faisait confiance pour la suite.

L'IA avait essayé d'ôter l'idée de partir de son esprit mais il n'avait pas réussi, rien ne semblait pouvoir raisonner l'ingénieur.

Tony consacra par la suite son après midi à régler toutes les modalités de sa mort, il était peut être égoïste mais pas au point de laisser toutes ces questions sans réponse et devenir une guerre pour son héritage. Cela inquiéta légèrement les personnes qu'il appela pour régler ces "modalités de succession" mais ils se dirent sûrement que c'était encore une de ses excentricités de milliardaire et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, de toute manière le boulot de super-héros était à risque n'est-ce pas ?

Il confia les 65 % de ce qu'il possédait de l'entreprise à Pepper et à Jarvis, les 35 % restants appartenant aux vautours lui servant de "collaborateurs", il donna 25 % à Pepper et sa descendance puis les 40 % restant à JARVIS. Comment ça il ne pouvait pas confier un héritage à une "entité informatique"? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ! Tony savait qu'il serait en faire usage avec bien plus de sagesse que beaucoup d'Hommes.

L'ingénieur avait donné à l'IA une part supérieure à Pepper car il savait qu'au cas ou si dans un futur lointain un descendant de Pepper voudrait utiliser à de mauvaises fins (ce qui l'étonnerait très fortement mais bon, on n'est jamais trop prudent) ses parts de l'entreprise Jarvis posséderait une supériorité de part et saurais gérer avec brio ce type de situation, comme toujours.

Toutes ses idées déjà entamées ou mise au placard depuis trop longtemps seraient bien évidemment confiées à JARVIS qui en donneraient quelques unes à Pepper pour Stark Industrie, il y veillerait de toute manière.

La tour appartiendrait à Steve, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que la tour serait à l'entière et unique disponibilité des Avengers.

Le blond obtiendrait aussi sa collection de motos pour le moins considérable.

Il donnait toutes les inventions qu'il avait terminé pour l'équipe et bien.. À l'équipe. (A qui d'autre ?)

Toutes ses autres petites "babioles" qu'il possédait seraient répartis entre ceux qu'il estimait faire partie du mince cercle de ses proches.

Tony ferma les yeux, souffla et se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué, cela faisait tellement étrange de planifier sa propre mort.. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner une vidéo pour annoncer aux Avengers ainsi qu'à ses amis tels que Pepper ou Rhodey son suicide.. Il espérait un peu égoïstement que ça leur ferait de la peine.

— — — — —

Un jour, Victor Hugo avait dit:  
« Ceux qui vivent ce sont ceux qui luttent ».  
Lui en avait assez de lutter, il était fatigué de faire semblant à longueur de temps, il en avait simplement assez d'être Tony Stark.

Lorsqu'après plusieurs heures il eut fini de tout régler et tourné cette foutue vidéo qui lui crevait le cœur il s'autorisa à se relaxer un peu...

En ayant fini tout ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'après-midi il se trouva totalement désœuvré. Ainsi, pour chasser le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait progressivement il s'en alla dans son atelier bidouiller deux trois trucs et modifier un peu inutilement un plan d'armure qui lui restait, occupant ses mains dans l'espoir d'accaparer dans le même temps son esprit qui lui soufflait sournoisement que ça allait lui manquer..

Tony se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans les voir tous une dernière fois, sans le voir une dernière putain de fois.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à cette pensée et il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes traîtresse en souhaitant de tout son être que la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine se tarisse.

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait perdu toute estime de soi, il était Tony Stark putain ! Et pourtant il parvenait juste à déprimer dans son coin en pensant la personne dont-il était tombé si désespérément amoureux et qu'il savait ne jamais parvenir à avoir.. Qu'il était beau Tony Stark, qu'il était risible ! Lui même riait aux éclats sur son sort, il était pathétique.

Le pire c'était que personne ne voyait derrière le masque de verre qu'il s'était forgé durant toutes ces années, ça avait quelques bons côtés, comme le fait que personne n'avait remarqué son amour pour Captain Perfect. (Quoi qu'il soupçonnait fortement Pepper et Natasha de se douter de quelque chose)

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi avec une monotonie harassante, n'y avait-t-il donc aucun super-vilain pour mettre de l'animation ou quoi ?  
Jamais là quand on le voulait, on les trouvait lorsqu'on en avait le moins besoin, la chance des Stark en somme.

Tony soupira en se frottant d'un air distrait les yeux. 

Tous ses coéquipiers étaient revenus à un moment ou à un autre de la tour, et seul le super-soldat restait introuvable.

Il s'ennuyait donc et déprimait seul.

Ou presque.

Ce fut un de ces matins là où il s'endormait tôt dans la matinée et se réveillait tard quelques heures après qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose, tout d'abord il s'éveilla avec un horrible mal de dos et l'ensemble de ses articulations en feu, en même temps, c'était ça de s'endormir sur un des sièges de son atelier, ce n'était pas très confortable et certainement pas profitable pour son corps.

Mais ce qui égaya sa journée fut le fait d'apprendre de JARVIS que le super-soldat était revenu.

Il s'en alla donc le voir d'un air faussement nonchalant alors qu'il avait envie de courir pour le trouver, au lieu de cela il s'installa juste dans le salon, et, oh misère, près de Natasha.

Malgré l'air parfaitement détendu qu'il arborait elle semblait vouloir l'asticoter, sûrement un truc d'espion.

«-Bonjour Tony, tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta tanière ?

Tanière ? Il n'était pas quelque sorte de bête étrange reclue dans son coin!  
Quoique.

-Oui, j'étais sur un projet qui demandait toute mon attention, commença-t-il prudemment en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet de Steve, ce serait vraiment gén...

-Tu as arrêté de faire le mort en même temps que Steve rentre à la tour, belle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah oui, Steve est de retour ?

Ton innocent, mimique un peu surprise et le tour était jo..

-En effet monsieur, je vous l'ai déjà dit trente-deux fois depuis ce matin, intervint JARVIS, avec toute la suffisance moqueuse qui était la sienne dans ce genre de situation.

-Traître, marmonna-t-il.

La voix de la Veuve Noire se fit plus douce, tel un prédateur ayant coincé sa proie.

-Ah oui.. Trente-deux fois..?

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette facette de Natasha.

Enfin.. Lorsqu'elle lui était destinée, quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui la subissait c'était particulièrement amusant.

Il resta stoïque et ne répondit purement et simplement pas.

-Intéressant.. Et si je le lui disait ?

Il ignora encore une fois l'espionne et lança à l'intention de Jarvis d'une voix traînante dans laquelle on pouvait discerner une once d'avertissement:

-Et bien, je ne t'ai sûrement pas écouté alors, JARVIS.

-Mais vous m'avez écouté monsieur, vous avez même..

-Mute JARVIS.

Il sourit d'un air contraint à la rousse qui le regardait fixement, inquisitrice.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue) l'interrogatoire prit fin à l'arrivée tant attendue du blond dans la pièce, l'ingénieur baissa immédiatement le regard vers son café, admirant la couleur onctueuse si semblable à la teinte de ses yeux.

-Nat'

Un mot prononcé avec une affection toute amicale qui lui fit pourtant crisser des dents.  
Le cap tourna son regard vers lui, qu'il sentit peser comme Mjölnir seul le pourrait.

-Stark.

Prévisible et pourtant tellement blessant, son nom dont-il était autrefois si fier était employé avec tellement de mépris qu'il résonna longuement en lui, le blessant comme la plus affûtée des lames et le confortant dans la décision qu'il avait prise.

-Captain.

Le dit Captain alla s'asseoir à côté de Natasha, enfin, c'est ce qu'il déduit du bruit autour de lui puisqu'il n'osa pas relever les yeux, de peur que l'on voit la douleur nue dans ses prunelles brunes.

Il finit rapidement son café, lançant seulement un coup d'œil en arrière en se levant pour apercevoir de loin la carrure imposante d'un soldat qu'il ne reverrait pas avant de faire demi-tour et de courir vers son atelier, qu'il verrouilla.

Tony se força à inspirer puis expirer en retenant de son mieux les larmes qui lui venaient.

Il esquissa un petit sourire tremblotant avant d'éclater d'un rire dénué de toute joie, empli d'auto-dépréciation.

Si c'était pour essuyer ce genre de comportement, c'était sûr que sa vie ne lui manquerait pas !

Il ne savait même pas précisément à partir de quel moment sa relation avec les autres membres de la tour s'était à ce point détériorée.

Le génie contempla une dernière fois son atelier et, dans un élan d'affection, pris DUM-E avec lui puis tira un coup de répulseur dans un des nombreux produits hautement inflammable qu'il avait disséminé un peu partout dans son atelier pour créer une gigantesque explosion qui fit que le tout partit en flammes, sans distinctions.  
Des flammes qui emportaient avec elles des lambeaux de souvenirs heureux comme amers à l'étrange goût d'adieu.

Tony posa avec douceur la fragile cassette dans un papier ignifugé par ses soins puis lâcha le tout au milieu du feu rongeant le sol et léchant les murs.

Il s'envola ensuite a toute vitesse vers le ciel puis laissa JARVIS prendre les commandes de l'armure vers l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, de toute manière il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Et dans le ciel d'un magnifique bleu nuit il s'autorisa à pleurer, laissant enfin les fragiles perles d'eau couler librement sur ses joues, de toute manière personne ne le verrait s'il pleurait sous son masque n'est-ce pas ?

Tony était seul.

Comme toujours, une petite voix murmura dans un coin de sa tête. 

Pour que l'on ne sache pas ou il pouvait aller il avait pris soin de mettre sous son contrôle toutes les caméras, traceurs, satellites et cætera, pouvant risquer de capter sa position et les avait ensuite soit détruits au cours des dernières semaines soit momentanément mis hors-service.

Et alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse vers une lointaine destination inconnue, Tony se fit la réflexion que sa nouvelle vie allait être géniale, après tout, il allait y veiller.

Même s'il savait qu'il avait tort peu importait.  
Car il y croyait.

Et si il y croyait... alors tout allait bien se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Il observait la foule qui se mouvait autour de lui avec un air lointain, toutes ces personnes venues en ce lieu.. et qui passaient sans même lui accorder un regard.  
Il remarqua vaguement le silence progressif semblant s'installer dans la salle.  
Son regard s'anima lorsque les lumières se firent éblouissantes pour accueillir son ancienne petite amie, Pepper.. Il laissa un petit sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient, sans vraiment écouter le discours qu'elle prononça, en fait, c'était plutôt ses anciens coéquipiers qu'il attendait et quand ils apparurent sur l'estrade aux côtés de la rousse un véritable sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, empli d'une bonne dose de nostalgie tandis qu'il détaillait de loin leurs visages, son attention étant malgré tout principalement fixée sur le blond.  
Son cœur qui était depuis si longtemps resté de marbre se mît à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine  
Il fixait les lèvres du Captain quand il parlait, le même sentiment ne s'étant en aucun cas tarit avec le temps, gonflant son cœur comme si pas un seul instant ne s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.  
Et cela faisait cinq ans déjà, cinq ans jour pour jour qu'il n'était plus Tony Stark, cinq ans qu'il était devenu Aaron Slift, un inventeur mondialement réputé bien qu'au visage inconnu de tous, il était le génie solitaire à l'écart du monde et chacun y allait de sa propre théorie: était-il gravement malade ? Avait-il peut de se prendre d'attachement pour quelqu'un qui pourrait le trahir ? Était-il simplement en marge de la société parce qu'il ne  
l'apprécie pas telle qu'elle est ? (On reconnaissait là les anarchistes.. Ou juste les réalistes) Tellement laid qu'il n'osait pas se montrer ? (Celle là le faisait particulièrement rire) Une célébrité qui ne voulait pas dévoiler son identité ? (Cette dernière était par contre bien moins amusante.)  
Il sortit de ses pensées que vit que la salle entière semblait écouter avec respect le discours du Captain,lui par contre ne faisait que le dévisager, une bouffée d'amour mêlée de crainte l'emplissant, l'amour qui n'avait jamais disparu avec le passage des années, l'amour qui n'avait fait que se renforcer alors qu'il avait tenté comme il le pouvait de l'étouffer, l'amour qui le faisait souffrir à son souvenir, de crainte aussi car même si cette dernière était relativement sans fondement vu la personne qu'il était devenu il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur que l'on ne se retourne brusquement sur son passage et que l'on hurle qui il avait été et ne cesserait jamais vraiment d'être.  
Cette peur assez irrationnelle le prenait souvent, figeant son sang dans ses veines et enserrant son cœur dans un étau glacé, et même si en voyant son reflet il ne se reconnaissait plus il ne pouvait l'ôter de son esprit.  
Si heureusement pour sa santé mentale elle s'était calmée au fil des années elle le reprenait aux tripes lorsqu'il s'exposait ainsi.  
Elle restait juste là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant son heure pour surgir en son cœur.*  
Même au milieu d'une foule aussi dense que nombreuse elle était présente, relativement plus justifiée en sachant pour quelle occasion toutes ces personnes étaient là: la journée d'ouverture de l'Exposition Stark.

Et même s'il n'était plus là pour faire le show avec son armure resplendissante de rouge et d'or il avait apporté quelques unes de ses créations sous son nouveau nom.  
Il remarqua un peu confusément que les Avengers étaient partis de la scène pour laisser voir le défilé haut en couleur de toutes les nouvelles technologies que l'on présentait.  
Il suivait avec attention la présentation d'une intelligence artificielle ne pouvant même pas accomplir la moitié de ce que faisait JARVIS (de la mauvaise foi, lui ? Juste de la lucidité) quand les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement pour laisser place à la panique et aux cris, lui garda son sang-froid mais sentit le poison qu'était l'angoisse se répandre dans ses veines.

Comme pris au piège dans de l'ouate il entendit vaguement derrière lui le cameraman d'une chaîne célèbre qui diffusait la convention en direct jurer dans un langage joliment fleuri qui aurait fait rougir le Capscicle.  
Il se força à inspirer et expirer calmement.  
Mêmes les Avengers, ses anciens amis et partenaires, auraient du mal à le reconnaître alors il pouvait rester calme.  
Lui-même quand il se voyait dans un miroir faisait face à un étranger, il avait des yeux ainsi qu'une forme de visage similaires au sien, pourtant son regard, sa voix, sa façon de parler, l'étincelle que l'on voyait briller dans ses yeux.. Lui étaient nouveaux, physiquement comme mentalement il avait changé.  
Et après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité non ?  
Même s'il sentait un léger sentiment amer l'envahir à cette simple  
pensée il allait se calmer, tout allait bien se passer, il devait juste se répéter cette phrase en boucle: il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.  
C'était rassurant.  
De plus, s'il faisait une crise de panique ici, même dans le noir ça ne passerait pas inaperçu alors il devait le faire.  
Ah, moins rassurant ça.  
Pourquoi avait il eu cette pensée bordel ?!  
Inspirer. Expirer. Tout irait bien.  
Extérieurement il était parfaitement calme, intérieurement une véritable tempête faisait rage dans son esprit, tous les moments les plus angoissants de sa vie repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux, il serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, perçant de ce fait sa peau de petits clairs de lune ensanglantés, pourtant il n'en avait rien à foutre, il devait juste se calmer. Dans un flash, deux yeux bleus céruléens s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Son souffle s'apaisa.  
Il avait presque recouvré son calme quand il sentit sa poche vibrer contre sa cuisse, il ouvrit le téléphone conçu par ses soins pour y découvrir un simple message d'un numéro lui étant inconnu:

/Que feras-tu ?/

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudainement pour laisser découvrir un Captain America en sang étendu sur le sol, attaché à l'aide de dizaines de chaînes tandis que le même message que celui de son portable était diffusé en face sur un écran géant, à la seule exception qu'une autre phrase avait été ajoutée:

/Ou plutôt.. Que ne ferais-tu pas ?/

Autour de lui il entendait des dizaines de personne hurler d'effroi, lui-même sentait les battements de son cœur se faire effrénés dans sa poitrine.  
Il souffrait presque physiquement de le voir ainsi et se retenait difficilement d'envoyer un coup de répulseur sur ces maudites chaînes, il espérait juste que les Avengers arrivent pour délivrer leur leader, accessoirement le plus vite possible.  
Une voix robotique se fit entendre, semblant résonner de dizaines d'échos à travers la salle.

-Donc, donc, donc.. Chers amis aux esprits brillants..  
Je cherche quelqu'un parmi vous, un certain Aaron Slift.. Vous le connaissez ? Je lui ai envoyé un petit message, il devrait lui-même savoir que je le cherche..

Un instant s'écoula tandis que tous sortaient leurs portables pour regarder si ce n'était pas eux la cible du malade semblant avoir pris possession de l'exposition toute entière.

-Non ? Personne ? Je suis déçu.. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins le cran de te montrer mon petit Aaron, surtout pour ton cher Captain..

Un silence inconfortable s'étira avant que la voix ne reprenne d'un ton que l'on savait mielleux malgré l'accent robotique.

-Ai-je mentionné le fait que si tu ne te montrais pas je le ferais souffrir et hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure ?

Les chaînes qui retenaient le super-soldat devaient avoir été tirées car celui-ci s'arc-bouta légèrement en laissant une faible plainte franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Deux possibilités s'affrontèrent dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur: se dévoiler et ainsi détruire toute la vie qu'il s'était construite ou voir le Captain souffrir de par sa faute ?

Ce dilemme n'en était pas vraiment un.

Alors, la démarche fière, il s'avança jusqu'à gagner le centre de l'estrade illuminé d'un cercle de lumière.

Il resta impassible, se contentait de jeter un vif coup d'œil inquiet au blond.

La voix reprit, elle semblait presque ronronner.

-Bien, bien, bien mon cher Aaron..  
Ou devrais-je dire Tony Stark ?

À regret ce dernier ôta la casquette qui maintenait une partie de son visage dans l'ombre pour dévoiler une touffe de cheveux noirs mi-long ainsi qu'un menton levé haut, empli de fiel.  
Il savait que beaucoup de personnes douteraient, il était censé être mort, de plus, il était méconnaissable.  
Pour changer ainsi il avait tout d'abord disposé un filtre sur son réacteur ARK bien trop reconnaissable à son goût, celui-ci imitant à la perfection sa peau et le faisait ainsi passer totalement inaperçu tant le résultat était saisissant de réalisme, sa voix elle aussi bien trop connue avait été modifiée à l'aide d'un modificateur de voix conçu par ses soins, il avait troqué ses costumes de grandes marques par de plutôt sobres jeans et T-shirt basique bons marchés et avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ceux-ci, teints en noir charbon, lui atteignait désormais le haut des épaules, il avait également rasé son bouc, se donnant quelques années de moins.

En fait on avait vraiment cette impression, comme si il avait rajeuni.

Faisant fit des regards éberlués, sceptique ou encore décontenancés de la plupart des personnes de l'assistance il observait la salle sous toute ses coutures, cherchant comment s'enfuir d'ici avec le blond -il fallait le dire- en assez piteux état.

Il passa discrètement un de ses doigts sur un coin de sa montre, activant de par ce fait les gantelets de son armure qui remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules ainsi que ses jambières, il enclencha en un éclair les propulseurs qui le firent planer à plusieurs mètres du sol et tira d'un geste expert vers les chaînes du Captain.

Le tir ne fit qu'entamer le sol de marbre blanc moucheté, la silhouette se brouillant seulement pour disparaître quelques instants plus tard.  
Il fixa le sol, vierge de toute trace de sang, il avait peur de comprendre.

-Joli n'est-ce pas ? C'est un nouveau système d'hologramme fabriqué par mes soins.. Il soupira -si tant est qu'un robot puisse soupirer-. C'est tellement réaliste.. Avec ça je suis sur de gagner l'exposition !  
Un rire grinçant se fit entendre.  
Bon, je te laisse mon petit Anthony, sache que tu auras été très distrayant.. Et que l'on se reverra, sois en certain.

La voix se tut pour ne plus laisser qu'un grand silence.  
Lui il restait en vol stationnaire, trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement.  
Cette fois l'angoisse prit possession de lui, mais mélangée à un puissant sentiment de soulagement qui la supplanta, il n'était donc pas blessé ?  
Un soupir lui échappa, rassuré.  
Il ferma alors instant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ils étaient emplis de détermination.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il filait à travers un ciel d'une belle nuance de bleu sans nuage lorsque le souvenir d'un tout autre type de vol bien plus long et éreintant lui revint en mémoire.

Flash back:

C'était une blague ?!  
Dites lui que c'était une énorme (et absolument pas drôle au passage)  
blague !  
Son avion était en retard ?!  
C'était lui qui faisait attendre les avions (et toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du même coup), pas l'inverse !  
Lui qui avait l'habitude d'arriver en grande pompes avec une de ses voitures hors de prix pour monter dans son avion privé se retrouvait à aller à l'aéroport comme tous le monde avec sa toute nouvelle carte d'identité flambant neuve.. Il voulait son Rhodey l'attendant au garde à vous, non pas se retrouver à patienter dans ce putain de hall d'aéroport !  
De plus il n'y avait aucun siège libre et on était serré.. Enfin, moins que dans son armure mais tout de même.  
Discrétion lui avait dit JARVIS, ah oui.. donc la classe économique en était synonyme ? Sinon, vous savez où on peut se la mettre la discrétion ?!  
Il fulminait (pas vraiment) silencieusement dans son coin quand un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux beaux yeux verts jades sembla sortir du néant pour apparaître devant lui.

-Salut ! Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Encore un peu surpris de sa brusque apparition et coupé net dans ses réflexions, il lui répondit:

-Hum.. Bonjour ?

Pas vexé pour un sou par sa réponse, l'autre continua:

-Je m'appelle Samuel Lake mais on m'appelle Sam, et toi ?

Tranquille, le gars le tutoyait.

-Oh enchanté, Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, ex-playboy et  
philanthrope, ah et accessoirement Iron Man aussi, et vous, vous faites  
quoi dans la vie ?

Un instant il s'imagina répondre ça et un sourire amusé lui vint.

-Aaron Slift, inventeur de génie.

-Oh.. -il marmonna à voix basse d'un ton moqueur: Sinon ça va les chevilles ?- Moi je suis plasturgiste.  
Il ajouta pour préciser: Je fabrique des pièces en plastique si vous ne..

-Je connais.

Un ange passa.

-Au fait, vous avez quel âge ?

À ce moment là il leva les yeux au ciel puis prit sa valise et suivit la femme devant lui pour pénétrer dans le couloir menant à l'avion qui était enfin disposé à accueillir ses passagers.

Fin Flash Back.

Ce souvenir lui redonna un peu le sourire et le courage de relativiser la situation, il devait juste rentrer, à ce moment là il verrait. Faire une crise de panique dans son armure serait un peu idiot, d'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une..  
Hormis celle qu'il avait bien failli avoir à la Stark Expo bien sur.  
JARVIS l'avertit qu'ils arrivaient à destination, il lui demanda d'ouvrir les portes, -qui étaient en fait deux grandes ouvertures d'un alliage composé de titanes au sol- dissimulées par les arbres et les diverses plantes et s'engouffra dans l'atelier impeccablement rangé, demanda à DUM-E de lui apporter un café et s'installa dans un siège pour fixer l'écran de la télévision avec une certaine appréhension, il demanda finalement à l'Intelligence Artificielle de l'allumer et de lui montrer une les chaînes d'informations principales.

Elles en parlaient toutes, le retour d'Iron Man.. Il faisait vibrer le pays tout entier, tous le cherchaient, les question étaient abondantes mais l'une d'elle réussissait l'exploit de ressortir le plus souvent: où était-il passé durant tout ce temps ?  
Les Avengers n'avaient pour le moment pas réagis (du moins médiatiquement) à la nouvelle et ça l'inquiétait, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Il se foutait de ce que le monde allait pouvoir en dire, la réaction de cette poignée de personne semblant lui venir d'une autre vie comptait bien plus pour lui.  
Il se demandait ce qu'allait en dire Sam, après tout ça leur vie changerait, c'était assuré...  
Qu'allait-il faire bordel ?

Flash Back.

Les sièges étaient assurément inconfortables..  
Mais le flot de paroles de son voisin, lui, était carrément intarissable !  
Durant le temps qu'avait duré le vol il avait appris que Sam (le même brun du hall) avait trente-trois ans, eu deux chiens se prénommant respectivement Croquette et Loulou, que ses parents habitaient au Mexique, qu'il avait vécu la majeur partie de sa vie en campagne, y travaillait, avait quitté son boulot pour découvrir le monde et ne savais pas précisément où il allait, ou en fait si: où le vent le porterait dans le  
monde.  
Dans ce cas ci, l'avion les emmenait à Hong-Kong.  
Ce flot quasi-ininterrompu de paroles (pour la plupart inutiles) était aussi amusant qu'agaçant.  
(Et adorable, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.)  
Il soupçonnait fortement Sam d'avoir choisi l'avion vers Hong Kong pour le suivre, comme un caneton ayant perdu sa mère, mais sans preuve il ne pouvait que le supposer.  
(Peut être qu'il ramenait tout à lui aussi, mais ça non plus il ne le dirait jamais.)

Il avait choisi Hong Kong car c'était une des villes dans laquelle il s'était le plus souvent rendu -Mondanités et Stark Industries oblige- et qu'il avait visité seul en dehors.  
Ils avaient atterris aux alentours de 15 heures à l'aéroport de l'immense métropole.

C'est en sortant de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi qu'il remarqua que Sam le suivait toujours.

-C'est par amour pour mon illustre personne que tu me suis ou car tu n'as aucune idée d'où aller ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et prit un air de chiot battu abandonné seul au bord de la route.

-Je suis sûre que vous savez vous, non ?

Sam était une de ces personnes auxquelles il est extrêmement facile de s'attacher.  
Mais.. il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer non plus.

-On m'a déjà fait ce coup là mon gars, ça marche pas.**

L'autre esquissa un sourire.

-Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas m'abandonner là, tout seul dans la rue non ? On est copain de sièges d'avion !

-Sérieux vous vous ressemblez trop toi et le gamin à essayer de m'amadouer..** Et copain, sérieusement ? On dirait un gamin de CP !

-Et c'est l'autre du haut de sa petite école d'ingénieur de quartier qui me dit ça ?

-Non, moi j'ai fait le MIT monsieur.

-Et bien moi.. Attends, quoi ? Le MIT ?

Oups.

-Oh, un taxi !

Cela eu le mérite de détourner l'attention du plus jeune qui s'approcha avec excitation de la voiture.

-Donc ça veut dire que je viens avec vous ?

-Dépêche toi de donner ta valise au chauffeur avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il s'exécuta en souriant et regardant les yeux emplis d'étoiles la ville au loin, puis il revint vers lui.

-Vous ne donnez pas la vôtre ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez des trucs d'ingénieur du MIT super-secrets là-dedans ?

Le brun n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour continuer alors qu'ils montaient dans le taxi.

-Au fait, c'est quelle marque vos lunettes ?

Mais il était pire qu'un gosse ma parole !

Il parla un court instant avec le chauffeur et lui demanda de les conduire vers l'une des rues les plus fréquentées et bondée de monde de la ville, ils trouveraient bien un hôtel là-bas.

-Vous parlez chinois ?!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment du chinois mais oui, ça et un tas d'autres langues.

-Ouah.. Comment on dit café ?  
Devant son air exaspéré il s'insurgea:  
-Quoi ? Il faut bien que je sache le dire pour demain matin !

\- 咖啡

-Ok.. Tu sais que ça me paraît imprononçable au moins ?

Un deuxième ange passa.

-Dites, pourquoi vous avez une casquette Captain America ? En plus c'est une collector non ? Vous l'aimez bien ?

Il porta sa main à ladite casquette et l'ôta pour la contempler, il la retourna d'un geste doux pour observer la signature sur le devant..

-Elle est signée en plus ?! Double ouah ! Comment vous avez fait ?

Ses yeux étincelaient tels deux émeraudes.

-C'est un secret..

Il se rappelait qu'il avait obtenue la signature du super-soldat en lui faisant croire que la casquette était destinée à un parent d'un enfant de New-York..  
C'était un peu fourbe mais qu'importe, il l'avait obtenue, sa signature.  
Oh oui il était fan de Steve, oh que oui..

-Hmm.. Vous être carrément amoureux en fait.

Vous savez que vous ne le verrez sûrement même pas deux fois dans votre vie et ne tiendrez jamais une conversation complète avec lui rassurez moi ?

Il l'avait fait pourtant, il avait parlé avec lui même s'il restait désespérément froid (Ceci-dit c'était relativement normal vu qu'il avait été congelé durant soixante-cinq ans. Ahah), il le voyait parfois plusieurs fois par jour à la tour Avengers, ils avaient  
combattus ensemble, contre les Chitauris.

Il avait été le premier visage qu'il ait vu lorsqu'il avait repris conscience après être sorti du portail.  
Et.. En effet il était totalement en crush.  
Il s'apprêtait à démentir mais renonça devant le regard étonnement sérieux  
de l'autre.  
Ça le faisait aussi penser que le brun avait raison, maintenant il ne le verrait sans doute plus que derrière un écran.  
Cette réalité lui donnait à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer.

-Ouaip je sais.

Il lui offrit un sourire triste.

Il plongea dans ses souvenirs qui lui semblaient déjà dater de bien des années en arrière en serrant la poignée de sa valise argentée contre lui, il laissa Samuel continuer de déblatérer toute sortes de choses derrière sans y prêter véritablement attention.  
Le coude sur la portière et observant les grattes-ciel de la ville il se demanda dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué.  
En tous cas il savait que ça allait être long, très très long.

Surtout avec le zouave derrière qui semblait bien décidé à le suivre à la trace.

Fin Flash-Back.

Sam était une âme d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte, il s'émerveillait de tout et un sourire fleurissait continuellement son visage, il était un véritable bol d'air pur pour lui qui n'avait jamais vécu cette période de sa vie, conditionné dès son plus jeune âge au mœurs des adultes sans le laisser profiter de l'innocence de l'enfance.

C'était sûrement grâce à cela que la grande amitié qui les liait Samuel et lui était née, il savait lui donner le sourire par son insouciance constante, c'en était même désespérant de voir tant d'innocence briller dans ses yeux..

Il en était venu à le considérer comme une sorte de petit frère et gare à quiconque oserait lui faire le moindre mal !

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant le bruit d'une porte claquer et se redressa en tendant la main -le répulseur plutôt, sa main en elle-même serait assez inutile dans ce type de situation- vers l'intrus.

Il se détendît en voyant une tornade de cheveux bruns foncer vers lui.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une de tes nouvelles lubies de faire claquer les portes Sam car dans le cas contraire tu te retrouveras bien vite à avec une marque de brûlure sur le torse.  
Et ça fait très mal. Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

-Je t'avait dit de ne pas aller à l'exposition Anthony, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait, tu y vas, bien sur, quelle idée !

L'ingénieur laissa s'échapper un petit rire pour camoufler sa gêne.

-Tu me connais Sam, il faut toujours que je fasse parler de moi. Répondit-il d'un ton suave.

-Tu es impossible tu sais, impossible. S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire c'était te dévoiler !

-Mais IL était en danger ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir.

L'autre sembla s'adoucir.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai conscience d'à quel point il compte pour toi.

-Messieurs, intervint JARVIS, je crois que ceci peut vous intéresser.

Le son de la télévision -que l'IA avait du éteindre lors de leur discussion- attira leur attention vers l'écran au coin de la pièce.

Reporter: ..gers plus connu sous le nom de Captain America devrait sortir dans quelques instants pour, nous l'espérons, commenter le retour de Tony Stark que nous avons découvert être en vie lors de cette première journée de la Stark exposition.

La caméra se tourna vers l'entrée de la Tour où l'on vit les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître le super-soldat.

Reporter: Le voici justement qui arrive.

L'homme ainsi que le cameraman s'approchèrent du blond qui prit la parole tout en parcourant du regard toutes les caméras d'un air tranquille.

-Ce matin nous avons découverts l'existence d'un nouvel ennemi. Toute les ressources nécessaires quant à l'arrestation de l'individu ayant pris le contrôle de l'exposition ont été mise à contribution. Soyez donc rassurés, il sera rapidement appréhendé.  
Quant à la prétendue apparition de Tony Stark.. nous souhaiterions, moi ainsi que l'équipe des Avengers, que si cela s'avère être vrai il se présente ici même demain.

Wow, ça c'était du rapide.

La camera suivit le départ du super soldat qui était reparti vers l'entrée de la la tour, ignorant les questions qui fusaient autour de lui, puis il se tourna vers le journaliste.

Sam prit la télécommande avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole et éteignît l'écran.

Un long silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par leurs respiration, ce n'était pas un silence gêné, loin de là, c'était juste une petite bulle avant la tempête d'événements qui se déchaînerait dans les jours à venir.  
Sam soupira.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi Monsieur le génie ?

Ledit génie se tourna vers ses armures avant de faire remarquer, ouvrant les bras en prenant une pose théâtrale, un sourire joueur accroché aux lèvres:

-Je crois que l'on nous as donné un rendez-vous Sam..  
Il me paraît bien impoli d'être en retard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
>  Oh ! Au fait, vous vous demandez peut être comment il a réussi à faire passer la valise contenant Iron Man avec tout les contrôles d'aéroport ?  
> Apparemment ça impliquerait une piñata pour sauterelle* et une diversion en costume moulant rouge et noir qui cherchait un certain Francis, ouais, il ne le connaissait pas et franchement vu le caractère clairement psychopathe, (sérieusement, qui d'à peu près sain d'esprit se baladerait avec deux katanas dans le dos ?) il l'éviterait d'office, même si, bien sur, il pourrait largement rivaliser avec son armure, éminent bijou de la technologie moderne.  
> Peut être qu'il pouvait lui même être considéré comme psychopathe avec son armure.. Nan quand même pas, du moins il l'espérait, sincèrement, il l'espérait.
> 
> *Wououh ! J'ai fait une rime ! XD
> 
> **Petites références à Iron Man 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour petit lecteur !  
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire ce début de fanfic, sache que quelques chapitres sont d’ores et déjà préparés et j’espère que ce premier jet saura vous avoir plu,  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo ou un commentaire !❤️ *^*


End file.
